


Growl For Me

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Sweets can sometimes take a relationship to a whole new level





	Growl For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written as rondastarr's Christmas present. Just under the wire too! I was staring at my default icon on Christmas Eve and this plot bunny just hit me. Errr. Thanks to the lovely Cariad for beta reading this for me.  She's the bestest!  


* * *

If someone had told Ron towo weeks ago that he would be holding Hermione Granger in his arms while she slept, he would have answered only in his dreams. It's funny how quickly things can go from being completely confusing to completely brilliant in such a short span of time.

_And to think,_ Ron thought to himself, _it all started with sweets._

It had been a fairly normal evening around Grimmauld Place when he noticed it. They were sitting in the kitchen, parchment spread out all over the place, and Hermione was frantically making notes. He absently popped a couple of Honeydukes Iced Cracker De Animals into his mouth and settled back into his chair next to Hermione.

He let out the usual growl that seem to come from deep inside him, a lions roar that would have made Godric Gryffindor himself proud, and he felt Hermione tremble next to him.

"Nice one, Ron," Harry grinned as he looked up from a map he was outlining. 

"Thanks, mate," Ron grinned and popped another one in his mouth. The growl was just as loud this time and again he noticed the shiver that ran through Hermione. 

It was fascinating really, her reaction to his growling, and when he looked at her he saw her skin was flushed. She shifted slightly in her chair as if she were uncomfortable and when his eyes trailed down her body he noticed that her nipples were taut against the front of her shirt. 

It took Ron thirty minutes to realize that Hermione was aroused. She was aroused by the sound of him growling and once he regained control of his racing heart he couldn't help but feel a bit smug. _Hermione was aroused by _him.__

He'd continued to study her as he ate cracker after cracker. He watched her bite her lower lip, he watched her grip on her quill loosen, and after the sixth roar that escaped his lips she put her quill down and stated that she was heading to bed. She wouldn't quite meet his eyes when she said goodnight and when the door to the kitchen closed Ron broke out into a huge grin. 

"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Never better, Harry," Ron smirked as a plan began formulating in his head. 

Ron wasn't always the quickest to pick up on things but this…this was strategy. He knew there had to be away to make Hermione cut through all the barriers that were keeping them apart and admit she fancied him. Ron hadn't been able to find the exact words to cement their relationship and they hung in this limbo between friends and lovers for longer than he cared to admit. It was his fault as much as hers. He was afraid to risk their friendship because the winter without her was bloody awful. They needed each other as friends but Ron couldn't help longing to cross the line.  She was everything to him and when he pictured his future, it was always with her by his side.

He needed her to give him a sign, a direct sign, instead of skirting around the issue. He needed to be able to proceed in full confidence that she felt the same as he did. Hermione had always been so much harder to read than other girls. He knew exactly what Lavender wanted when she approached him that fateful day in the Common Room; it was written all over her face.. Ginny said that it would take an anvil dropping on his head to make him see that Hermione felt the exact same way he did. 

What he needed was to shake Hermione up a bit, make her act, and he would follow through this time. There would be no turning back, no second guessing, and he would have the bollocks to make her see that he loved her. He would tell her as soon as she saw that he didn't just want to be her best friend. He wanted to be her everything.

He sent Pig off with a Honeydukes order form that same night. He ordered a half a dozen boxes of crackers and set out to drive Hermione wild. 

The first three nights she was merely distracted. The next three nights she practically ran from the room, and the seventh night he followed her. He stood at her door, his hand raised to knock, and that's when he heard it. Well not it, but her. She was moaning softly, the bed squeaked, and Ron's cock went from soft to hard in about two seconds when he heard his name being moaned over and over.

He'd gone into the loo and had the best wank of his life that night. His cock was harder than it had ever been, images of Hermione writhing underneath him, and moaning his name in that breathy voice drove him over the edge.

The eighth day rolled around and Ron realized he was down to his last box of crackers. Hermione still hadn't made a direct move on him and he wondered how the hell he was going to put her in check if she refused to move her Queen.

Harry announced over lunch that he would be meeting with Remus that evening at Remus' cabin and Ron felt his stomach fill with butterflies. It meant he would be alone with Hermione for the whole evening and he wondered if she might be a bit moredirect without Harry there. 

He took extra care dressing that night and when he looked in the mirror he was more than pleased with the results. His hair was tousled, his shirt tight across his chest, and the flannel pajama bottoms he was wearing actually reached his ankles. 

He felt Hermione's eyes on him when he entered the living room. Her gaze seemed to burn his skin and he felt his ears redden. He wanted so badly to be suave and debonair but he failed horribly when he tripped over the edge of the Oriental rug in front of the fire. 

"Are you all right?" Hermione's voice was strained as if she were suppressing laughter. "That was a nasty tumble."

"I think the rug moved," Ron muttered and rubbed his knee where it hit the floor. He must have scrapped it on the rug because it stung like hell when his hand ran across it and he tugged up the leg of his pajamas to take a look. 

"You're bleeding," Hermione put her book down and moved on the floor to kneel in front of him. "Let me look."

Ron shivered when her hand touched his and she stared at him in surprise. 

"Does it hurt?" Her voice was husky. "You're shivering."

"A little." Ron's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "It's not too bad."

Hermione's fingers were against his skin and everywhere they touched he felt little sparks of fire race directly from her fingertips to his cock. He shivered again she removed her fingers from this knee. She used her wand to bandage the area and looked up at him. There was something in her eyes, something almost feral, and Ron had to swallow hard.

"Is that better?" She raised her hands to tug his pajama leg down. "It will heal fine without much magic and you know the less we do the better."

"My mum use to kiss it to make it feel better," Ron blurted out and Hermione's head lifted. "You don't have to of course."

Hermione studied him for several moments and again something shifted in her eyes. 

"No, my mum," she said softly, "used to do the same thing."

Ron nearly died when she bent her head to kiss his bandage. His eyes fluttered closed and he could feel the warm air from her mouth caressing his skin. He clenched his fist and felt the box of crackers still in his palm. He quickly opened the box, popped one in his mouth, and promptly growled just as Hermione lifted her head. Their eye met, locked, and he again saw a feral look in hers. It was fierce and almost primitive and he licked his lips.

"Sod it all," Hermione growled and launched herself at him. Her lips came down on his and her hands clutched his shoulders. 

Ron was too shocked at first to respond and after a moment of wondering what just happened his instincts kicked in. He kissed her back, passion long denied broke free between them, and he slid his hands into her hair as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened beneath his, their tongues brushed together, and with a low moan she allowed him to deepen the kiss further.

Ron fell back, pulling Hermione with him, and he felt her hands sliding up and down his sides. They broke for air and he felt her lips trailing along his jaw, down his neck, and when her teeth grazed a sensitive spot he moaned. Her hands were at the hem of his shirt and his eyes flew open in surprise when she began tugging it upwards.

"Off." She sucked at his pulse point. "I want to feel you."

Ron sat up, pulling her so she was straddling his lap, and her eyes widened as she settled directly over the erection tenting his pajama bottoms. She licked her lips and swiveled her hips slightly and Ron saw stars.

"That," he growled as he rocked with her, "feels brilliant."

She tugged at the hem of his shirt again and he obliged her by lifting his arms so she could remove it. Her hands trailed over his chest, her fingers tangled in the sparse hair between his nipples, and Ron raised a shaking hand to undo her blouse. The back of his hand brushed her breast and Hermione ground her hips down against him.

"Touch," she moaned as her nails raked against his nipples. "Touch me." 

Ron parted her blouse as their lips met again, his hands fumbled with the front clasp of her bra, and he pushed the offending fabric aside. He broke the kiss and lifted his finger to his lips and sucked on it before returning to circle her nipples with his fingertip. Hermione's back arched, she let out a low keening moan, and he dipped his head to blow softly on her nipple. 

"Oh sweet Merlin," Hermione was nearly whimpering as she rocked against him.

"Can I..." Ron blew air against her hard nipples again. "Can I taste you?" 

Hermione moaned again and threaded her hands through his hair. She pushed his head down and he trailed his tongue over the slope of her breast. He circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue and with his other hand brushed her neglected breast with the pad of his thumb. He took her into his mouth, suckling her, and she moaned again. Ron had the passing thought that he could spend the rest of his life pleasing her if she made noises like that all the time. 

"More." She rocked faster against him and he pushed up with his legs to flip her onto her back. "Yes…" she whimpered as he settled between her legs. 

He nipped at her breasts and slid his hand up her thigh and under the skirt she was wearing. She was lifting her lower body and he slid a finger under the elastic of her knickers. He could feel her wetness, her heat, and if turned him on more than he thought possible when he realized he was the one who did this to her. She was wet for him, because of him, and he knew he had to say something.

"Hermione, " he croaked, "I love you."

Her eyes flew open and she blinked several times. "I know…Oh god…" she whimpered as Ron circled her clit with the tip of his fingers. "Love you too…long time…just there…"

Ron brought his lips down on hers, kissing her softly, as if the world might end if he stopped, and he slowly tugged her knickers down her legs. 

"I want you," he moaned and slid his fingers through her folds again, "so badly but…I don't want you…to think…" His eyes widened as her hand slid between them and she ran the heel of her hand along his shaft. "Didn't say it…so we…" 

Ron's ability to think left him as she opened his flies and pushed his trousers down. Her hand slid under the waistband of his boxers and she stroked him several times before remembered to breathe.

"I know," she panted. "How long?"

He rocked his hips forward against her hand, the tip of his cock slid through the slit in his boxers, and he growled, "Third year…longer maybe…don't know…can't think…bloody hell."

"I need more." Hermione's head tossed back and forth on the floor as Ron dipped his finger into her entrance. “Want to feel more of you."

"I..." He rocked his hips. "I can't take you…touching…fuck…I want to feel you…"

She slid her hand from his boxers and grabbed his wrist. 

"Want to feel your weight..." She tugged his shoulders. "...On me."

He slid back up her body and her legs parted further as he settled between her thighs. His lips came down on hers, his tongue tasting every part of her mouth, and they moaned in unison when the tip of his exposed cock slid through her folds.

"Fuck," Ron clenched his jaw. "I can feel…oh fuck."

"You like that?" Hermione practically purred and lifted her legs around his waist. "It feels so good."

His senses were overwhelmed and he began rocking against her. The tip of his cock slid up and over her clit, he closed his lips around her nipple, and he growled when she began lifting her hips in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"I want," she moaned, her nails raking up and down his back, "you inside me."

Ron lifted his head and pressed his hips forward again. His swiveled them and she whimpered. 

"Not in the middle..." he panted. "...living room…so close already…"

He bent his head again, tugging her nipple with his teeth, and he rocked faster against her. Her moans grew louder, her heels dug into his arse, and he had never felt anything as good. He slid his hands underneath her, holding her to him as he rocked, and the wetness against his tip was beckoning him. She was drawing him in, driving him crazy, and lust was nearly consuming him. She was writhing underneath him, chanting his name, and when she worked a hand between them to touch herself Ron felt his balls tighten. 

"I'm going to," she moaned. "I'm going to come."

That more than anything sent Ron over the edge. He began thrusting hard against her, he sucked her nipples hard, and when her body bowed and she began to shake he gave a hoarse shout. 

He came hard and fast, hearing her moaning his name, and he whimpered as he fell over the edge. He rocked his hips, determined to draw his release out, and when he finally was spent he collapsed down on her. His head was buried in her neck, his breathing ragged in his own ears, and he swore he thought she purred.

"Blimey," he sighed and rolled onto his side. "That was…I…never…"

"Not even with Lavender?" Hermione asked softly.

"No," Ron met Hermione's eyes evenly. "I never felt this way about Lavender. Not once."

"Good," Hermione smirked. "I'm glad you made a move finally."

"Me?" Ron arched his eyebrow. "I believe you kissed me first."

"Well, if you hadn't been tormenting me all week with that growling," Hermione huffed and sat up. "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Ron slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her head towards his. He brushed her lips, his tongue tracing along the seam, and when she parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss he moaned. 

"You knew?" He asked when they broke apart. "How could you know?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me," Hermione grinned and summoned a piece of parchment from her book. "Those crackers…I Apparated to Hogsmeade and ordered them myself."

"I…you…" Ron stammered. "You little minx!"

Hermione grinned at him. "Checkmate."

Ron pulled her to him for another kiss and smiled against her lips. They kissed softly for several minutes. 

"You’re brilliant you know," he ran his thumb along her cheek. "Scary, but brilliant."

Hermione did a cleansing charm over both of them, summoned a few pillows from the sofa, and lit a quick fire in the fireplace. 

"You've kept me up all these nights. She pulled him back against the pillows. "Fancy a nap?"

"Do I get to hold you?" Ron asked softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I fancy that."

"Always," Hermione yawned and snuggled into him. "Forever."

"For once," Ron kissed her forehead, "we're in total agreement."

Harry returned several hours later and arched his eyebrow when he stared down at the two of them. 

"So you finally got the point, Ron?" 

"I reckon I did." Ron grinned and pulled Hermione closer.

* * *

__


End file.
